Déjà Vu
by Mrs. Loockers
Summary: Relembrar o meu passado no futuro de um jovem é bem interessante de se ver. ºHarry POV - Ginny/Harry - Lily/Scorpiusº


Bom, é meio que uma continuação da última, mas pra ser sincera, gosto mais dessa!  
Harry POV.  
Espero que gostem! ;)

**

* * *

Déjà vu**

Eu definitivamente já vira todos aqueles olhares antes. Só que dessa vez os pares de olhos encarando o garoto no centro da mesa, ao lado da ruiva de olhos castanhos, haviam se multiplicado inúmeras vezes, quase numa proporção de dois para um. Ah, eu me lembrava bem até demais... A história talvez fosse um pouco diferente, mas as reações Weasley simplesmente não mudariam com o tempo.

_Flashback_

_ Eu chegara ali muitos anos antes como um herói do século, um filho de consideração e amigo da família. Mas em minha cabeça todo o amor dos Weasley a quem eu tanto me apeguei estava prestes a ruir. Os laços de amizade que ali fizera iriam a baixo e aquilo foi marcado no momento que Gina e eu recebemos a notícia._

_ Ela, obviamente, não concordava comigo. Achava que eu era demasiado querido por lá para isso acontecer e que, no fim das contas, aquilo era motivo de felicidade, e bla, bla, blá. Não que eu não concordasse, mas o medo me cercava e a expectativa me roia por dentro. E por fora também, como minhas unhas evidenciavam. Tudo foi selado com três palavrinhas mágicas na'Toca: _Reunião de família_._

_ Se nunca viu o que significam essas palavras para os Weasley, lá vai: _bomba_. E quando se convoca algo desse tipo, pode-se esperar algo como uma corte montada na gigante mesa de jantar. Ali, Molly era a juíza e era dela o veredicto. Arthur era o advogado de defesa e o promotor geralmente variava. A pobre coitada vítima nunca saíra dali emocionalmente controlada. Os seis filhos compunham o restante da corte, como o corpo de jurados mais crítico e desorganizado que eu conhecia._

_ Chegara o dia e eu me sentia como uma vaca seguindo em direção ao abatedouro, ou um judeu que caminhava para um câmara de gás quando passei por aquela porta e encarei os rostos na sala. Era só a minha mente perturbada ou todos me olhavam torto? Ah, Merlim! Salve-me da desgraça eterna de ser perseguido pelos Weasley..._

_ Eu me sentia altamente desconfortável sob todos aqueles olhares e Hermione foi a única pessoa que se atreveu a vir conversar comigo, mas aparentemente arrependeu-se da escolha que fizera._

_- Por Merlim, Harry! Você está suando como tampa de marmita trouxa! Acalme-se, por favor. Não sei por que você está assim, mas não poderia estar pior que o coitado que vai ter que encarar essa reunião por tê-la convocado. Afinal de contas, quem foi o louco que marcou essa porcaria? É um suicida emocional, isso sim..._

_Eu sorri amarelo para ela e corei quando ela lançou aquele olhar de 'Ah, meu Merlim, foi você!'. Ela se apressou em sussurrar desculpas antes de sair logo dali, indo até Rony._

_Eu ainda não havia criado coragem de lhe dirigir nada mais que um boa-noite e me sentei aqui. Ele saberia, e eu não queria que me incomodasse com perguntas agora. Preferia que nossa última conversa civilizada fosse sobre aquele jogo dos Cannons, antes de ele me matar. _

_A notícia de que fôramos eu e Gina quem convocaram a reunião devia ter se espalhado, por que todos nos olhavam de lado, tentando disfarçar minimamente e provavelmente discutindo o que teria de tão importante para ser discutido em uma festa de família._

_Molly pouco falou comigo durante a noite e então, quando serviu o jantar, foi como se ela me parecesse a bruxa de Joãozinho e Maria, que engordou o garoto para depois matá-lo. Esperava eu ser esperto como ele e conseguir escapar. E, claro, levar minha Maria ruiva comigo._

_Quando finalmente começamos a comer, foi a juíza, quero dizer, Molly, quem interrompeu para o início da seção._

_- Então... Hoje estamos aqui para celebrar, ou o que quer que Gina e Harry tenham na cabeça pra fazer hoje quando convocaram a reunião. Então, inicialmente, qual é mesmo o motivo da reunião?_

_Aquilo em minha cabeça significava algo como '_Réu: Harry James Potter. Acusações:?_'_

_- Bom, acho que é melhor oHarry dar essa notícia, não eu..._

_Ótimo, agora Gina, minha única certeza de compaixão no julgamento dos jurados, mandava o réu se explicar! Excelente._

_- É, erm... Bom, então._

_Todos tinham uma expressão de expectativa nos rostos e olhos vidrados, esperando eu confessar o que teria feito. Odiava essas '_conclusões inconclusivas_' nos momentos de pânico._

_- Eu estou grávida._

_Ah, que bom, ela me livrou dessa. Graças à Merlim! Gina parecia ter recebido os olhares por uma fração de segundo, antes de cinco cabeças ruivas se voltarem para mim. Cinco irmãos Weasley aparentemente chocados estudavam todos os meus movimentos. E eles tinham aquela expressão..._

_Jorge parara o garfo na metade do caminho e tinha a boca ainda aberta para recebê-lo. Gui e Carlinhos tinham os punhos sobre a boca, concentrados. Nunca antes os músculos de Carlinhos me pareceram tão grandes e sua mão tão destrutiva quando encarassem meus braços magricelos. Percy aparentemente estava tão chocado que se paralisou na cadeira. E Rony... Ah, Rony!_

_Um pedaço de macarrão se encontrava ao lado de sua boca. Ele era um mistura de Jorge e Percy, numa escala mil vezes piorada._

_Então minha juíza, quer dizer, sogra, falou novamente, muitíssimo animada:_

_- Ah, Ginerva! – Seus olhos possuíam lágrimas, mas em seu rosto um sorriso me confortou._

_Arthur, Hermione, Fleur e até o pequeno Teddy com seus poucos anos, em uma cadeirinha ao meu lado, pareceram aliviar-se junto comigo, enquanto os meus cunhados me estudavam, altamente interessados. E eu ainda não descobrira se aquilo era bom ou ruim..._

_E foi aí que uma muralha despencou sobre minhas costas, quando Rony disse:_

_- Espere aí... – Recuperado do choque, ele recebeu todos, _todos_ os olhares da mesa, até os da pequena Vicky nos braços de Fleur. – Harry Potter, - Ah, Merlim... Nome completo? – VOCÊ TRANSOU COM A MINHA IRÃZINHA GINA?_

_E aquilo foi o que precisou para no segundo seguinte eu ter não somente olhares Weasley raivosos sobre mim, mas cinco pares de punhos raivosos apontados em minha direção._

_Flhasback Off_

Ah, o passado... Grandioso. _Doloroso_.

E, agora, dezessete anos depois daquela cena e quatorze após sua terceira _aparição_, eu vira os frutos de tudo aquilo ali.

- Esse é o meu namorado, Scorpius Malfoy.

As mesmas expressões de incredulidade. E um alvoroço pior ainda, pois quando se aumenta o número de jurados, a discussão vai à loucura. 'A _caçula da família!_', '_Tão nova!_', '_Malfoy? De DRACO Malfoy?_'...

O loirinho era mais simpático do que eu esperava, mas ter mais de vinte pares de olhos sobre si, perplexos, não ajudava. E ao seu lado, Lily não parecia tão assustada. Os cabelos ruivos impecáveis como sempre, a imaculada expressão de determinação fizera-a parecer como nunca antes com a mãe.

Ah, se ela soubesse o que se passava na cabeça de todas aquelas pessoas...

Pude ouvir Jorge dizer que '_era aquilo o que os trouxas chamavam de carma, Potter_' e rir como nunca.

Confesso ter sentido pena do garoto Scorpius. Muito novo, realmente... Ele era um Malfoy na aparência, mas sabia ser decente como o pai nunca havia se mostrado nessa idade. E eu sabia que não vinha dos genes da mãe, pois seu sobrenome a condenava.

Mas estava relativamente feliz com a escolha de Lily... Claro, não existe quem eu fosse aprovar inteiramente, ela é minha filha, por Merlim! Não me agrada a idéia de que tenha um garoto dois anos mais velho a agarrando pelos corredores de Hogwarts e as ruas de Hogsmead... Entretanto, foi bom ter sido ele. Atualmente, quando James repassa para Lily os garotos da escola na tentativa de fazê-la mudar de idéia, simplesmente nenhum deles parece tão bom quanto o loirinho Malfoy que recebia agora tapinhas, olhares analíticos e até mesmo um discreto aceno de cabeça de James.

E a minha garotinha crescera... Um salto um pouco maior que o esperado, mas chegou lá sem cair.


End file.
